


催眠

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 上忍土与叛忍卡，一次审讯。稻草人的平行AU。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 26





	催眠

隔着嵌在外墙上的单向玻璃，带土注视着审讯室内的卡卡西。

银发的叛忍坐在一张椅子上，双臂反绑在身后，上身与双腿都被钢丝线牢牢固定了起来。他戴着厚厚的眼罩，面罩却被拉下，深色的布料与苍白的皮肤在光线下形成了鲜明的对比。

既是为了以黑暗对犯人造成心理压力，并使其失去时间概念，也是为了遮住那只令人生畏的写轮眼。

手臂上的护具与仿暗部式样的黑色马甲被脱掉了，他的上身只剩下了那件深蓝色的高领无袖衫。两天前的战斗在他的身上留下了数处大小不一的伤口，鲜血洇湿了衣服，在被撕裂的毛边上干涸成红褐色的痕迹。

他半垂着头，一动不动，仿佛意识陷入了昏迷，又仿佛已经死去。

“派出了二十名暗部的精英，埋伏了半个多月，才终于把他活捉了回来。”伊比喜用低沉平板的声音说。他站在带土的身后，双手插在大衣的口袋里，面容冷硬得好似大理石的雕塑。“现在那二十个人都躺在医院的病床上，个个伤得不轻，万幸的是并没有生命危险，也没有落下残疾。”

他看向带土。“本来审讯这种活计不应该交给你这个外行来做，但既然你向火影大人提出了申请，而他也同意了，那么我也不会提出异议。你有两个小时；但如果你没能将情报从他的嘴里撬出来，三天之后，我们就要请亥一过来了。明白了吗？”

双拳无声地握紧，一直沉默着的黑发上忍说出了他进入这座建筑后的第一句话，声音嘶哑。

“我明白了。”

* * *

铁门在身后关上，发出了沉重的响声。外界的声音全部被隔绝开来，四周围一片安静，这片狭小的空间之内只剩下了他们两个人。

带土走向卡卡西，鞋子在瓷砖地上发出轻微的啪啪声。他在他的俘虏面前停下，低头俯视着对方，心中一时间五味杂陈。

“带土。”卡卡西突然开口，“我们又见面了。”

没有料到他是清醒着的，甚至会主动说话，带土不禁有些措手不及。黑发的宇智波打量着卡卡西；看着他比平时更加蓬乱的银色短发，身上横七竖八的伤口，因伤痛与疲惫而微微佝偻着的双肩，以及这副受制于人的屈服姿态。

带土想起了一个半月之前，两人在波之国相遇时的情景。他想起了那个在敌人阵中以刀锋起舞的卡卡西，那个掐着他的脖子将他死死按在地上的卡卡西，那个轻而易举地算计了他们所有人的卡卡西。

那时的卡卡西有多么耀眼，现在的卡卡西就有多么狼狈。

他又想起了曾经的自己，这么多年来一直心心念念，想要将卡卡西带回木叶的自己。现在卡卡西真的回到了木叶——却是以这样的一种身份，这样的一种方式。

心脏处泛起丝丝钝痛。这不是带土所期望着的重逢。

“你……”嘴唇开开合合，他犹豫着吐出了第一个字。

“你会出现在这里，总不会是来找我叙旧的吧？”卡卡西却打断了他的话。银发的青年抬起头，将脸转向他的声音所传来的方向，露出来的下半张脸上是一副从容平静的表情。“还是快点进入正题好了。”

“……”满腹愁绪被这一句话硬生生地堵了回去，带土一时语塞，回过神来，心头顿时涌上一股突如其来的恼怒。

**为什么？为什么都落到了这个地步，你还能维持着这样一副云淡风轻的态度？**

“吱——”，刺耳的摩擦声响起，带土从旁边拖来了一把椅子，用力顿在卡卡西面前，重重地坐了下去。

“没错，”他强迫自己硬起心肠，冷冷地回答，“我不是来和你叙旧的；我是来审讯你的。不想吃苦头的话就老老实实地说出实情：你为什么要刺杀潮之国忍者村的忍头？”

卡卡西偏了偏脑袋；带土几乎能想象得出，他在眼罩下面扬起眉毛的模样。

“我还不知道木叶连叛逃出去的忍者所做的事情都要管。”

“原本是和木叶没什么干系的。”带土回答，“但是先前火之国大名的儿子看上了潮之国大名的妹妹，双方已经发展到了谈婚论嫁的程度。本来一切都好好的，但是在你暗杀了潮隐村的忍头之后，潮之国的大名就开始揪着这件事不放；大名拗不过自己的儿子，于是开始向木叶施压。”

卡卡西安静地听着。听到最后一句时，他突然抿起了双唇，嘴角微微扭曲了一下。

“所以，”他轻声说，“木叶是打算把我交出去，给潮之国做个交代吗？”

这句话像一根尖锥一般，狠狠地刺入了带土的胸口。

他无法回答。他知道卡卡西既然落到了木叶的手中，就多半免不了这样的结局。

“我……”他想说我不会让他们把你交出去的，但他说不出口。他有什么立场来说这句话呢？宇智波带土是木叶的忍者，理应为了木叶的利益而行动；而旗木卡卡西却是木叶的叛忍，而且虽然并非直接原因，但他的行为确实给木叶带来了麻烦。

可那是卡卡西啊。带土怎么能眼睁睁地看着卡卡西被作为平息事件的筹码，像个牺牲品一样地被交出去？

仿佛是察觉到了他内心的挣扎，卡卡西突然叹了一口气。

“你不该插手的。”他说。“你不该主动让自己卷进这件事中来。”

带土心中刚刚压下的怒火被再次挑起。

“你都被抓回木叶了！”他砰的一拳砸在旁边的桌子上，“你让我如何能坐视不理？！”

卡卡西没有回答，有些失了血色的嘴唇抿得更紧，几乎成了一条直线。

“告诉我吧，卡卡西。”身体前探，带土按住银发叛忍的肩膀，语气中透着恳求。“告诉我真相。你不可能无缘无故地杀人，这一切一定是有原因的对吧？如果是那个忍头有错在先，或许事情还有转圜的余地……”

“如果我是木叶忍者的话，或许还有可能。”卡卡西自然而然地接过了他的话。“但我是叛忍。而且你也高看我了，带土……我会去杀死那个忍头，是出于一桩私人恩怨，仅此而已。”

“私人恩怨？”带土一愣，立刻追问，“什么私人恩怨？”

卡卡西只是摇了摇头。“我说过了，过去的事已经过去，再去追究也毫无意义，结果不会有任何改……”

他的话音终结在肩膀处骤然捏紧的双手之中。审讯室内一下子陷入了完全的安静；即使双目不能视物，卡卡西也能感觉到，从带土的方向传来的勃然怒意。

他到底还是把带土完全激怒了。

嘭！

那双手松开了卡卡西的肩膀，却在下一刻用力一推，让他的身体重重地撞在了椅子背上。

“在暗部待过的你应该知道。”窸窸窣窣的声音响起，然后是带土的说话声，语气蓦地平静了下来，却从中透出一股令人不安的森然。“在审讯中如果必要的话，可以使用任何手段……包括从肉体与精神上践踏受审者的尊严。”

一只手按上他的头顶，发丝与布料摩擦发出沙沙的轻响，他知道刚才是带土戴上了手套。头被强迫性地抬起，带土的另一只手隔着眼罩抚上了他的眼睛，随即将那块布料掀了开去。

自从前天晚上被带过来绑在这里之后，第一次接触到亮光，卡卡西不适地眯起了双眼。

带土上前一步，挡住了灯光对卡卡西的直接照射。他稍稍弯下腰去，与银发的青年对视，近距离望入那双缓缓睁开的异色瞳中。

墨黑的瞳仁化作鲜红，三勾玉逐渐加快转动，带土发动了催眠眼。他知道卡卡西自从被抓进来起就一定被封住了查克拉，根本无力反抗自己的瞳术。

果然，卡卡西的目光很快失去了焦距，变得涣散起来。

喉头莫名发紧，带土对他的猎物下达了第一个命令——

**“取悦我。”**

* * *

两个人变换了位置与姿势。

带土坐到了桌子边上。卡卡西反向跨坐在他的身上，双膝跪在他的两边。银发叛忍的下身被剥去了全部的遮蔽物，紧身的无袖衫卷起到腰间，前胸的布料顺着之前的破洞撕开更大的裂口，将大半个胸膛裸露出来。

手腕在身前捆住，身体被囚困在带土的臂弯里，卡卡西艰难地在两人之间的狭小空隙中挪动双手，将对方的上忍马甲拉链拉开，深蓝色制服的下摆掀起。有些发凉的指尖顺着裤腰，小心翼翼地摸索进去，刚接触到紧实暖热的肌肤，便像是被烫到了一样收拢起来。

带土单手揽住卡卡西的腰，另一只手钻入无袖衫的下面，顺着微微凸起的脊柱一路向上，不紧不慢地爱抚着。他将脸凑近那片小幅度起伏着的苍白肌肤，伸出舌头，恶劣地去舔舐那道还没有完全结痂的伤口。

“嘶——”卡卡西在他的头顶发出轻轻的抽气声，背部的肌肉随之绷紧，两片单薄的肩胛骨也稍稍耸起。

舌尖尝到了腥甜的味道。带土将那道伤痕从左到右整个舔过，顺势攻略起一旁挺立的乳首。他将那柔软的肉粒含入口中，用舌尖上下快速拨弄，用牙齿轻咬住揪扯起来，再松开令其弹回原处。如此反复几次，那可怜的小东西很快就变得红肿坚硬，被唾液弄得湿漉漉的，闪烁着淫靡的亮光，与未曾遭到亵玩的另一边相比，更显得越发诱人。

卡卡西的呼吸声渐渐急促起来。带土环住他腰身的手向下移去，覆上身下人的臀瓣，不轻不重地一捏，做出无声的催促。

那只悬停在边缘的手再次开始了移动，指尖贴着带土的小腹一寸寸向下探去，逐步深入。

性器被碰触、被尝试着松松握住的瞬间，带土猛地屏住了呼吸，身体也立刻僵在原地。这个反应似乎倒给了卡卡西继续进行下去的勇气，将他的裤子下拽几分，把那半硬起来的阴茎从布料的束缚中释放了出来。

犹豫了一下，银发的青年将自己的腰身略微下压，让两人的下体更加紧密地贴在一起。他用被捆起来的双手将两根性器拢在一处，动作生涩地上下套弄起来。

“……”带土倒吸了一口冷气。没有低头去看，他的脑海中自动自发地浮现出了这样的一副情景：修长白皙的五指环住深红色的肉具，指腹描摹着凸起的青筋自下而上，被顶端小口中流出的液体所打湿，手指张合间拉扯出晶亮的细线……

耳边响起两声低低的喘息，很快又被其主人所收住。带土抬眼向上看去；卡卡西半低着头，双唇抿起，脸颊上泛起浅浅的红晕，一直蔓延到被重新戴好的眼罩的下面。

什么都看不到的他，是否也想象到了同样的情景？

带土将爱抚着卡卡西后背的手从衣下抽出，插入那银色的发丝之中，按着叛忍的后脑，令他低下头去。描摹他的唇线，舔舐他的双唇，叩开他的牙关，与他唇舌缠绵。搜刮津液，掠夺呼吸，强迫他臣服于自己的控制之下。

另一只手顺着臀缝向下滑去，划过那尚且紧闭着的窄小入口，停留在会阴处，来回摩挲，时而加力按压。卡卡西的身体果然因此而战栗起来，双唇又张开几分，方便带土的侵略，从鼻腔中发出又轻又软的呻吟。

仿佛是受到了情欲的怂恿，他的双手也不由自主地加快了速度。但又捋动了没几下，便被带土拽着他的头发，拉开将两人之间的距离，黑发上忍那根完全勃起、正在突突跳动的硬物也脱离了卡卡西的掌控。

带土粗重地喘着气。他收回挑逗着对方下身的手，指尖沾上了丁点从性器顶端流下液体，触感粘腻。他并起两根手指，探入银发青年微张的唇齿之间，轻点那稍稍伸出的舌尖。

“舔湿它。”他发号施令，声音喑哑得可怕，“手上别停……继续自慰给我看。”

这羞耻的命令使卡卡西偏过头去，脸上的红晕也以肉眼可见的速度加深了。带土却不肯放过他，手指追了过去，而这一次卡卡西则没有再拒绝，顺从地将它们含入口中，小幅度地前后摇摆着头，吮吸舔弄。

暧昧的水声在两人的小腹之间再次响起。无需去看，带土也知道，卡卡西的双手也听话地遵循了自己的指示。

那两根手指在口腔中坏心地轻轻戳刺，受到刺激的腺体分泌出更多的唾液，顺着无法合拢的嘴角滴落。卡卡西从喉咙中发出了难受的哼声，身体微微挣扎起来，表示出拒绝的信号；带土立刻见好就收，抽出手指，再度探向身上人的下体。

第一个指节缓慢而小心地侵入，卡卡西立刻瘫软了下来，腰背弓起，将额头抵在带土的肩膀上。带土能感觉到他在竭力地放松身体，但大腿上的肌肉依旧因为强烈的不适感而紧绷起来，手上的动作也因为分心而暂时停下。

扩张的过程对于两人来说都是一场漫长的考验。卡卡西自不消说；带土也忍得十分辛苦，眉头紧锁，汗珠顺着额角无声滑落。卡卡西的嘴唇离他的脖子不过半寸的距离，喘息间将湿润的热气喷洒在他的颈间，偶尔发出的细微哼声好似小猫淘气的爪子，若有若无地挠在他的心上。

那一处渐渐能容得下三根手指，抽插间也顺利了许多，手指在里面弯曲张合也不似先前那样艰难。几乎是迫不及待地，带土抽出了手，托住卡卡西的臀部抬高他的身体，将自己已经硬得发痛的性器对准那微微翕张着的入口，逐渐施力，将前端缓慢地顶了进去。

“呜……！”身体突然被比手指粗壮了许多的物体撑开，卡卡西的身体一颤，发出一声压抑的哀鸣。这声音反倒激起了带土的征服欲，他双手掐住银发叛忍柔韧的腰身，强硬地向下压去，让自己的性器一寸寸没入对方的体内。

彼此的大腿终于再次贴到了一起，两个人都长长地吐了一口气。带土将手从卡卡西的腰间松开，转而爱抚他战栗着的、汗湿的脊背。他偏过头去，在卡卡西的耳畔低声诱哄：“自己动。”

卡卡西咬住了下唇。他的脸颊此时已经完全红透，连脖颈与耳朵都染上了一片绯色。他迟缓地直起腰来，双手抵在带土的胸前，吃力地撑起双膝，让那根侵入身体的滚烫硬物一点点地滑出来。直至整个柱身都脱离体外，只剩下前端还嵌在里面，他才重新缓缓坐下，将带土的性器再次吞入。

“……”带土发出了一声闷哼。卡卡西的动作慢得磨人，来回重复了不过三五回，就已经快要将他逼疯。卡卡西似乎也抱着同样的想法；又上下律动了两次，他便停了下来，向着带土低下头，嘴唇划过黑发青年的脸颊，摸索着凑到对方的耳边。

“……带土。”他用沙哑的、略带着哭腔的嗓音低声乞求，唤着他的名字，“你来……快一点。”

带土脑子里名为理智的那根弦“啪”地应声崩断。

将怀中人紧紧搂住，黑发的宇智波从桌子上跳了下来。这个动作令两人的结合越发紧密，卡卡西猛地仰起头，发出一声呜咽，双腿自发盘上他的腰间。

带土抱着他快走几步，来到了墙边。高热的背脊贴上冰凉的墙面，卡卡西瑟缩了一下，下意识想要身体前倾避开，可一记又重又深的顶弄却将他钉在了墙上。

将银发青年夹在自己与墙体中间，带土一只手托住卡卡西的腰，另一只手抬高对方的手腕压在头顶上方，大开大合地操干起来。

这下便是刚才那慢悠悠的节奏所不能比的了。肉棒在肠道内横冲直撞，粗暴地碾压过每一寸内壁，蹂躏，征服，占有。抽送间伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声，将两人相连之处弄得一片湿滑黏腻，甚至滴下来落在了瓷砖地面上。

带土的进攻太过狂烈，甚至令卡卡西产生了内脏将要被捅穿的错觉。喘息被撞得支离破碎，凌乱得凑不成完整的音节，只剩下了啜泣一样的断续呻吟。他犹如一条垂死的鱼，随着黑发上忍的侵略一次次地挺动身体，不由自主地迎合着对方的进犯。

如果真的是要起到践踏犯人尊严的目的，带土就该在现在解除催眠，并且选择保留卡卡西在催眠期间内的记忆，让他见识到自己躺在他人身下、放浪不堪的姿态；但是他并没有这样做。

“你要是什么时候……都能像现在这样坦率……该有多好！”又是几下又重又急的连续顶撞，带土喘着粗气，咬牙切齿地低吼。“你总是什么都不说，将一切都想要由自己来扛，装出一副什么事都没有发生的样子……我最痛恨的就是你这一点！”

“我就这么不值得信任吗？这么不值得托付吗？为什么你宁可独自飘零在外，也不肯让我分担你的痛苦！在你眼里我还是当年的那个吊车尾吗？还是弱小得只能由你保护，不能去保护你吗？”

“告诉我，卡卡西……在你心里，我宇智波带土，究竟……算得上是什么？”

说到最后，黑发上忍的声音中已经带了几分哽咽。

侵犯的动作停了下来。按住卡卡西手腕的手无力地垂落。两人滚烫的躯体隔着一层布料紧贴在一起，带土将额头抵在墙上，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

他们耳鬓厮磨，肢体交缠，肉体已达到了最亲密的姿势。可带土却觉得，他的心与卡卡西的内心之间，还隔着一道仿佛永远无法跨越的天堑。

颤抖的手指在他的胸口与颈间摸索着。带土怔怔抬起头来；卡卡西的指尖顺着他的脸颊一路向上，抚过他的嘴唇，鼻梁，眉眼，直至发顶，用捆在一起的双手套住他的脑袋，环住他的脖子，将他向着自己的方向努力拉近。

“……”嘴唇开开合合，在他的耳边留下一声几不可闻的低语。

带土的眼睛蓦地睁大了；一行泪水直直地滑落下来，流过他的伤痕累累的脸颊，滴落在卡卡西的手臂上。

然后他闭上了眼睛。不再说话，带土张开双臂，将卡卡西紧紧拥住，再次开始他们中断的欢爱。

啪啪的拍击声，粗重的低喘，以及间歇的几声抽气与呜咽，在审讯室内此起彼伏地响起。终于这一切迎来了落幕的时刻；当带土在卡卡西的身体中射精的同时，后者一直在两人的身体之间摩擦的性器也一同射了出来。

房间内安静了下去，一时间只能听见两个人急促的呼吸声。

带土伸出空闲的那只手，拨开卡卡西额前汗湿的发丝。他轻轻地掀开一直覆盖在银发青年脸上的眼罩，将其推向上面。

睫毛颤了几下，卡卡西慢慢地睁开眼睛。他的眼角发红，双瞳湿润，目光依旧如同刚刚被催眠时一样茫然。

带土低下头去，与他额头相抵，注视着那只由自己所送出的左眼。写轮眼的三勾玉旋转起来，逐渐化作风车的形状。

“记住它，卡卡西。”他低喃道，“记住它。”

————————————

两天后。

“今天凌晨，”伊比喜坐在带土的对面，“旗木卡卡西从监牢里逃走了。”

心中猛地松了一口气，带土努力绷住表情，拿起茶杯抬到嘴边，掩饰住自己的情绪。“老实说我并不怎么感到意外。他毕竟是卡卡西。”

“他用来脱身的手段，是和你一模一样的空间系瞳术。但从前关于他的报告上可从来没提到过他也会这个。”

“兴许是他早就会了，只不过极少在人前使用而已。你也知道以他的查克拉量使用普通的写轮眼都是很大的负担，更何况是万花筒。”带土耸了耸肩，“反正我没教他。”

伊比喜的视线终于从自己交扣的十指上移开，抬眼看向对面的带土，目光如鹰隼一般锐利。

“你是不是当我傻？”

带土努力地在装傻。

“算了。”伊比喜却很快放过了他，双手在膝盖上一撑站起身来。“两周前受火影命令出发的阿斯玛与凯，一小时前已经带着情报返回；潮之国大名的妹妹果然出了岔子，和他的家臣私奔了。三代目大人将这件事反映给了大名，想必这场风波也将就此平息。”

他走到门前，手按在了门把上，却又停下脚步，转过头来看向黑发的上忍。

“你不要忘了，宇智波带土。虽然或许无法和你们水门班内部的羁绊相提并论，但是……我们毕竟也曾是对彼此交付过性命的战友。”

眼睛蓦地睁大，带土愣住了。“难道……？”

伊比喜极为难得地向他笑了笑。

“你以为在查克拉被封住的情况下，卡卡西有可能使用任何瞳术吗？”

丢下这句话，木叶的刑讯专家便大步走出了房门，黑色的大衣下摆在身后无声地飘动着。

带土哑然目送他离去。直到伊比喜的身影消失在了走廊尽头，他这才收回视线，望向窗外碧蓝的天空，长长地吐出了一口气。

他觉得这几日来压在自己心头的那块大石终于消失了。

给琳写一封信吧……她出发去寻找纲手大人已经快一个月了，也不知道是否一切顺利。卡卡西的事情……还是不要告诉她好了。他思忖着，回过头来，看向自己的书桌。

视线捕捉到的第一件事物，是端端正正摆在桌上的那枚玻璃相框。望着相框中面无表情的银发少年，带土的思绪一瞬间有些恍惚。

他又想起了那一天在审讯室，他的耳边所响起的、银发青年带着低喘的呢喃声。

**对不起，带土……对不起。但你永远是我的英雄。**

被催眠的人不可能对他的言语做出反应。带土一直无法肯定，那句话究竟确实出自卡卡西之口，还是只不过是在意乱情迷之间，他自己脑海中产生的错觉。

但那时他依旧决定赌一把。

脸颊上的疤痕随着嘴角的扬起而微微牵动，黑发的青年露出了一个虽然温柔、却难掩悲伤的笑容。

他想，他现在已经知道答案了。


End file.
